


Tais-toi

by Daala



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Laurent and Lazar are having sex so Laurent doesn’t have to be frustrated about damen, M/M, This is Maya’s fault, but lazar frustrates him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daala/pseuds/Daala
Summary: “Would you Shut. Up.” Laurent snapped, his movement coming to an abrupt stop, and his eyes opening to fix their best glare down at Lazar’s smug, grinning face.





	Tais-toi

**Author's Note:**

> I post this on Tumblr and then decided if I posted it to Ao3 it would be the _best_ Laurent/Lazar fic in the Captive Prince tag ~~because it would be the only Laurent/lazar fic in the tag~~
> 
> This is a mix of Maya’s and the Capri discord’s fault.

“You know I thought you looked exceptionally well atop your horse today, your highness.”  


Laurent ignores Lazar’s words in favor of closing his eyes and focusing on the slow sinking of his body on to Lazar’s cock, and the pleasurable stretch as he is fully seated. Laurent takes a moment of respite to enjoy the slight burn and the tingling in his legs. It’s been a long day, and even longer still since he’d managed to steal lazar away and apply his body to one of its few useful functions: allowing Laurent to relieve this inconvenient frustration brought upon him by the presence of the akielon slave.   


This...habit of theirs started a month or so before, near the beginning of the campaign to the border. Govart had just been cast out, and the akielon slave’s honorable air that much more insufferable and attractive and unbearable.   


Laurent had had many admirers throughout his years;He was a prime option for any high reaching noble man, for any ambitious Pet, but he’d never held any interest in them. Sexually, most were unappealing and further he learned from an early age there was no one to trust in his uncles court. It had never crossed his mind to seek out a sexual partner and he’d never felt a desire that he couldn’t solve on his own. That is, until the campaign set out and, without the immediate distraction of playing against his uncle, Laurent’s mind could focus more exclusively on the burden at hand: his immense, inconvenient desire for the akielon slave.   


Willing it away was unsuccessful, ignoring it was impossible, and his own touch had proved unsatisfactory.   


It wasn’t until one evening when he’d heard a rather typical obscenity from Lazar’s mouth that curiously instantly struck. Lazar was recently deemed trustworthy enough; from what Laurent could gatherhe had no particular loyalty to his uncle (only to money) and he was one of the few mercenaries putting his weight in(Infuriatingly, a fact pointed out by the slave).   


So, naturally, Laurent cornered him and through a short back and forth (“You’re interested in fucking me?” “Every man is interested in fucking you, but I’d be the best at it.” “Excellent.”) And a threat to maintain secrecy, it became a relatively frequent occurrence for Laurent to be bending in Lazar’s presence.   


It did wonders, surprisingly, to relieve Laurent of the pent up feelings about the Akielon. Even now as his pace picked up, his rise and fall on Lazar’s cock becoming quicker and more steady he could picture the ire of his frustration: The slave, picking up a broad sword and throwing it like it were a dart, the feeling of his back as Laurent was pressed flush against it when they rode pillion. The way his muscles shifted— It was good, Laurent was feeling the slow build of release except—  


“It was quite a site to see you and Damen pressed so close on one horse.”   


Laurent’s braced a firm hand on Lazar’s chest, both as a warning and as support to fuck himself harder. If he could just keep moving, keep the physical feeling up he could—  


“It made me wonder what it would be like to be in that space between you,”  


Laurent felt he irritation rising in tandem with his arousal waning. No,he just needed—  


“Are you sure you aren’t interested in bringing him in to this? Oh, wait, it was the interest that brought this all about—you know I’m sure he’d be amiable I could—“  


“Would you Shut. Up.” Laurent snapped, his movement coming to an abrupt stop, and his eyes opening to fix their best glare down at Lazar’s smug, grinning face.   


“Tsk. I’m just making conversation, your highness. I can’t help like feeling sometimes like I’m just some cock to you—like you’d prefer me as one of those vaskian cock toys you can fix to a—“  


Laurent moved quickly, grabbing a nearby pillow and pressing it firmly and without mercy over Lazar’s face to cut him off. Laurent’s body was on fire and he didn’t have time for this, lest he go completely unsatisfied for the night. “I just need…” his sentence trailed and his licked his lips, his body starting a slow rock to rekindle the sensation. Lazar’s hands came up to grip Laurent’s hips, almost painfully, and Laurent, oversensitive, let out an involuntary quiet groan. Frustratingly, he knew lazar still had that smug look under the pillow.   


He couldn’t very well suffocate Lazar—it would be too hard to explain—so, once the grip on his hips became bruising, Laurent removed the pillow and tossed it to the side. He stared down at lazar, hard breathing and still grinning.   


Laurent closed his eyes again and returned to the task at hand. The pull and drag of Lazar’s cock with each rise and fall. It was so good, and Laurent’s lips parted in pleasure. He was close. Except, still-  


Before he could even comprehend it, lazar flipped them with an experts strength. Laurent was too bewildered, his eyes shot open, to focus on what a turn on that may be. “Wha—“ he was on his back, legs partially in the air with lazar between them and still inside.   


“You seem to be struggling, your Highness,” mocking, as it always was the honorific behind closed doors and tent flaps. Lazar pressed his body forward against the back of Laurent’s thighs, bringing his legs closer to his body, compact. Lazar’s cock pressed in further. Laurent groaned low again.   


Lazar’s hips began then to move, without the same slow ease Laurent had applied when he had been on top and were very quickly at a hard, steady pace. “I can imagine,” lazar continues speaking, breathlessly “that Damen would want the power over you anyway, except maybe on your knees instead.” Cheeky. But the image was enough for Laurent. He pictured it: the slave maneuvering Laurent how he wanted with his insufferable strength. Laurent on his hands and knees with large, strong hands gripping his hips and the akielon’s cock fucking long and hard in to him.   


“Ah—” Laurent grips the bedding above his head, overwhelmed. Lazar hooks his arms under Laurent’s knees and pushes forward, causing Laurent’s hips to raise up and his knees to be by his head, his whole body folded in a way that allows Lazar,now on his knees, to fuck him harder, deeper.  


It’s a relatively short amount time then before Laurent is coming on to his own chest, untouched. Lazar follows soon after and gently rests Laurent’s hips and back- side back down on to the bed before disconnecting their bodies. Laurent winces only briefly from the sting of separation; he is still breathing hard and coming back to from his orgasm.   


After, he looks over at Lazar who is grinning obnoxiously at him. He opens his mouth to speak, but Laurent cuts him off, “No. That’s enough. Without your cock in me I have even less patience for your words. You’re dismissed.”   


“Of course, Your Highness.”   



End file.
